The present invention relates to a centerless micro-finishing machine, and in particular, to an improved machine having; a simplified part transfer system, improved accessibility to the work stations, flexibility to be easily reconfigured to micro-finish different parts, and the ability to accommodate an in-process size control gauge.
Centerless micro-finishing machines employ a pair of drive rollers for rotating a workpiece. The workpiece is supported and rotated by the rollers during micro-finishing. The workpieces are transferred into the machine by moving the workpiece in a direction parallel to the centerline of the rollers. It has been impossible or extremely difficult to perform in-process size control gauging with such a transfer system because the transfer system interferes with the gauge head located beneath the rollers. The transfer system is also complex, involving several linkages. Micro-finishing machines that have two work stations for two levels of micro-finishing typically are constructed by duplicating most of the components in a single station machine. This greatly adds to the complexity of the machine.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a centerless micro-finishing machine with a transfer mechanism that enables an in-process size control gauging to be performed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a centerless micro-finishing machine with a transfer mechanism that is simplified involving as few linkages as possible.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a micro-finishing machine that includes the flexibility to be refigured to micro-finish parts having a different diameter and length.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to produce a micro-finishing machine having two work stations with a simplified drive system reducing the duplication of parts.
It is a feature of the present invention to transfer the workpiece by moving it in a path that is perpendicular to the centerline of the rollers. The transfer system does not interfere with the in-process size control gauge. The transfer system also is gentle on the workpiece, reducing damage caused by transfer.
It is an advantage of the transfer system that when micro-finishing parts shorter in length than the rollers, that multiple parts can be finished simultaneously, increasing machine productivity. The transfer system can be used with a magazine feeder for automatic part loading or it can be used with manual part loading.
By moving the part in a direction that is perpendicular to the rollers, a third roller can be added to create two work stations, thus allowing for two levels of polishing. The transfer system automatically moves the parts from one station to the next.
The machine is flexible in that it can accommodate pieces of different lengths. Further, by making the roller spacing adjustable, the machine can be reconfigured to micro-finish various diameter parts.